Upstairs
by GGAddict129
Summary: What happens behind closed doors? Rufus&Lily.


Upstairs 

_Hello, readers. [: Not too sure how I feel about this one, but I figured I'd post it. It's a continuation of the latest episode after William departure. It was very obvious where they were headed. ;) That being said, I thought I'd write what happens behind closed doors. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_**Chapter I. **_

She pulled him in for a kiss, so glad to taste his mouth once more. She felt guilty. How could she not believe him? What kind of woman was she? He deserved an explanation…and most definitely an apology. She pulled away from him gently and they exchanged a look. A look which signified he'd be up in a minute. She sashayed away, while he dealt with his daughter's drama. She figured she was the last person Jenny wanted to see anyway. Obviously, she wasn't thrilled that Rufus and Lily were together. That was slightly unsettling. Here she had thought Jenny would be like a daughter to her… Lily ascended the staircase and immediately went to their bedroom.

She looked around the room, searching for candles. She wanted them to have a romantic night. Lately, they'd had so many problems. Lily just wanted Rufus to know how much she loved him, because she really did. She loved him with her entire heart. Occasionally, it was hard for her to tell him that, but he honestly was the only man she wanted to spend her life with. She reached into her drawers and pulled out the latest black negligee she had acquired.

After ten minutes or so, Rufus emerged into the bedroom looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, noticing how upset he was.

"Jenny…Lil, where did my little girl go?" He asked, on the edge of tears.

"Rufus…" she pulled him for a tight embrace.

"I just don't understand. It's like one day you wake up---"

"and things are different. They're different people," she finished matter of factly.

"Exactly."

"So what happened?"

"She just wasn't being very nice. She told me----" he stopped.

"What, Rufus?" she egged on.

"That William wasn't the problem. We are."

"Oh," she let out a sigh, "Let's prove her wrong, baby."

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that. How do you suggest we do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, for starters you can kiss me," she demanded with a smirk.

"My pleasure," he pulled her close to her, never intending to let her go.

_**Chapter II. **_

She woke up first and she didn't move to wake him. She sat there just looking at him. Taking in every detail of him. Every detail of the man that she was in love with. She tried to think of the exact moment she fell in love with him. Or rather when she realized she loved him once again after those twenty long years. She supposed the first time her feelings were aroused was at Eleanor's but she could hardly count that as realizing that she loved the man. After all, she knew lust too well, not to cast the thought of love aside. Perhaps it was when she spent the night in his art gallery. It had been so easy. She had been upset over Bart and Rufus had been there for her. He always was there for her. Things were just so comfortable around him. She didn't care what people thought when she was with him. She could let down all of her guards, all of her walls she had built and he'd still love her. That, she decided, is what makes him so special, she thought. He loved her. Not like all of her other husbands. Not as a trophy. As a prize that had been won. No, he truly and unconditionally cared about her. He treated her children impeccably. He made her feel at home, what with cooking breakfast every morning and drinking coffee with her and waking up with his arms wrapped around her. Home is where the heart it. Rufus is where my heart is. Rufus is my home. He makes her happier than any other person in this world and for she's thankful. She's thankful that stupid mistakes in the past didn't ruin her chance of true happiness. Simply because she can't picture life without him by her side.

Rufus shifted in his sleep, putting her thoughts on hold.

"Good morning," she purred into his ear as she nibbled it.

"Good morning, my love," he replied brushing a kiss on her lips.

"Want to get up? I'm sure the kids are downstairs...."

"Are you trying to tell me you want some waffles, Lil?"

She chuckled, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. You know how much I love them."

"Well, if you love them as much as you love me I have a very good idea just how much you love them."

_**Chapter III **_

Rufus and Lily made their way down to the kitchen, finding Eric, Serena, Dan and even Jenny there. Rufus made no attempt to say anything to Jenny and neither did Jenny. She was only there because Dan had practically forced her.

"Dan, can you get the butter out of the fridge, please?" asked Rufus. When Dan did not reply, Rufus' voice grew louder, "Dan! The butter please!"

"Sorry. Didn't hear you. Geez, you're in a bad mood," Dan replied handing Rufus the butter.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't get too much sleep last night," Rufus smirked and exchanged a glance with Lily. "Someone kept me up all night," he continued.

"I don't recall you complaining last night."

'"Ew. Could you two not tell us that?" begged Serena

"Gag me," Dan added.

"Don't corrupt my innocent ears," Eric added.

"So you too have to have sex to prove you love eachother? What a functional relationship you have." Sarcasm was etched on every word Jenny spoke.

"Jenny, that's enough. Lily is my wife. She's the love of my life. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but you just have to deal, okay? And in answer to your question. No, we don't **have** to have sex to prove we love each other. It's just fun."

"Whatever," Jenny replied with an attitude.

"Jenny, can I speak to you a lone please?" Lily asked.

"Fine. Whatever."

They went into another room. Rufus had to admit he was worried what Jenny was going to say to Lily. He didn''t want his wife and his daughter hating each other. That made life rather difficult. He was so done with drama and fighting and jealousy and distrust.

Chapter IV

"Jenny, do you need to talk?"

Jenny was taken aback for a moment. She had expected Lily to give her an attitude, yell at her, or give her a lecture. She hadn't expected concern and worry woven into her face.

"No." What? She was a stubborn person.

"Are you sure? Because Jenny, believe it or not, I think of you kind of like a daughter. I mean, obviously I know I'm not your mother. I just, remember how we used to get a long so well? Remember we went shopping for you Cotillion? Can't things just be like that once more?"

"Lily, I don't like the person I've become."

"What do you mean?"

"I've done things that months ago wouldn't even have crossed my mind."

"Such as?"

"For starters, selling drugs with Damien. I couldn't ever have pictured myself doing that. Then, plotting against Serena to steal Nate because of some stupid crush. And as if that wasn't enough to be deemed a horrible person, I attempt to ruin yours and my Dad's marriage. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be in New York. I need to get away. I need to think about everything. I don't want to continue like this, Lily."

"Oh Jenny…" she pulled Jenny in for a tight hug, "what if you went to boarding school? Would that be a good idea?"

"Maybe….I just want to be a better person again."

"I'll talk to your father."

"Thanks, Lily. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. It's just---"

"I understand, Jenny," they began to walk back to the others, but before they did Lily stopped. "Just for the record, for better or for worse I **am** in love with your father."

Jenny smiled, "I know you are. I see it in your eyes. In his eyes too."

Chapter V

"Rufus we need to talk."

The children had left. Eric and Jenny had gone out. Jenny had told Lily that she wanted to apologize to Eric. Serena and Dan had scampered off with no explanation. Lily and Rufus sat on the couch her head resting on his chest.

She sat up to look at him.

"Are you breaking up with me, Lil?" He joked.

She laughed briefly and then pressed on to her point. "We should discuss everything that has gone on. I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"For?"

"Wiliam. Such as why I was so ready to run off with him. Why I didn't trust you? Why I believed a whore like Holland? Don't you want to know?"

"You can tell me, but if you don't want to I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"Well, trust me. You're stuck with me always and forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"When she said you slept with her, I died inside Rufus. It took all of my strength not to burst out in to tears. I didn't want to be angry with you. I thought how did I have the right? I had pushed you to do it. But it still hurt, because I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. Yet, I believed her because why would she lie? I wanted to run off with William because Iwanted to hurt you. Every decision I make is about you. I was hurt. I'm not going to pretend I wasn't. The thought of you being with another woman makes my heart break and I wanted you to feel that too. If I went with William I knew you would. Plus, Serena and Eric were going…." She finished lamely.

"Lily, it's okay. I understand," he paused, "I can't believe you thought I'd pick her when I have someone as beautiful as you to love. "

She laughed.

"You're the only woman for me, Lily. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, Rufus."

"I love you too, Lil."

End.

_Should I continue do you think? Or would you consider it complete? Comments, Suggest, Critism: all are welcome. Read and Review! [: Thank you! 3 _

"I love you too, Lil."


End file.
